The present invention relates to golf carts and, more particularly, to a motor drive mounting arrangement for golf cart.
Various motorized golf carts are known. FIG. 1 shows a motorized golf cart according to the prior art. This structure of motorized golf cart 80 comprises a main shaft member 81, a front wheel 82 coupled to the bottom side of the front end of the main shaft member 81, a bottom bracket 83 coupled to the main shaft member 81, two rear wheels 86 coupled to the bottom bracket 83 at two opposite lateral sides, and a motor drive unit 84 and a storage battery 85 installed in the bottom bracket 83. The motor drive unit 84 comprises a motor 851, and a transmission gearbox 852 driven by the motor 851 to rotate the rear wheels 86. This structure of motorized golf cart 80 occupies much storage space when not in use. FIG. 2 shows a folding collapsible type motorized golf cart 90 according to the prior art. According to this structure of folding collapsible type motorized golf cart 90, an additional front wheel 93 is provided at the bottom side of the front end of the main shaft member 94, and the motor drive unit 91 and the storage battery 95 are disposed behind the rear wheels 92. Because the motor drive unit 91 and the storage battery 95 are positioned behind the rear wheels 92, it is inconvenient to fold up the motorized gold cart 90.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a motor drive mounting arrangement for golf cart, which requires less installation space, enabling the golf cart to be conveniently folded up. It is another object of the present invention to provide a motor drive mounting arrangement for golf cart, which serves as a lower bag cradle to support the bottom cuff of the golf bag being carried on the golf cart. According to one aspect of the present invention, the motor drive mounting arrangement comprises a wheel holder fixedly fastened to the front end of the main shaft member of a golf cart to hold a motor holder and a transmission gearbox, a driving wheel supported on the transmission gearbox for synchronous rotation with the transmission gearbox to move the golf cart upon operation of the motor in the motor holder, a battery holder mounted on the main shaft member of the golf cart and controlled by a circuit control box at the wheel holder to provide battery power supply to the motor in the motor holder. According to another aspect of the present invention, the driving wheel has an insertion hole, which receives the transmission gearbox for enabling the driving wheel to be rotated with the transmission gearbox, and a receiving chamber, which receives the motor holder to minimize space occupation. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the wheel holder has a rear sidewall matching a top sidewall of the battery holder to serve as a lower bag cradle for supporting a golf bag on the main shaft member of the golf cart. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the wheel holder has a smoothly arched top sidewall suspending over the driving wheel to function as a front mudguard.